


Бабочка на иголке

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их первый раз. Болезненный и жгучий.<br/>Фик написан в 2009 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочка на иголке

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Doc Rebecca, Черногривка.

* * *

— Всё... всё... всё... Успокойся, мой хороший... Тише... Не плачь... Не кричи... Уже почти всё...

Я задыхаюсь, в глазах темно, кровь шумит в ушах, и хочется выть от разрывающей жгучей боли, что выплескивается лавой сдавленных стонов и хрипов... А он всё так же безудержно проталкивается внутрь меня... Кажется, я что-то ору... Он борется со мной, зажимает мне рот ладонью, целует... Я его... 

— Ненавижу тебя... Нет! Нет!.. Больно! Больно же! Стой, чёрт! Да отпусти же! Слышишь? Слышишь, твою мать?!.. М-м-м... Ненавижу... Северус... 

— Потерпи, мой хороший... Сейчас пройдёт... Ещё немного... 

Нет... нет... нет... Руки бессильно скользят, пытаясь оттолкнуть навалившегося сверху безжалостного мучителя. Он такой тяжёлый, сильный, напряжённый... и нет мне спасения от него. 

Да что же это такое? За что мне это? За какие грехи? 

«Нанизанный, как бабочка на иголку?» Кто придумал этот бред? Сказано красиво, но ничего не отражает, ничего... и в половину, и в четверть, и в восьмую, и в шестнадцатую, и в тридцать вторую... Он внутри меня! Он разрывает меня собой! 

Больше нет никаких бабочек в животе — только раскалённое шило в заднице! И каждая клетка трясётся крупной дрожью. Я подыхаю — он неумолим. 

Когда он играл со мной, и его пальцы скользили внутри меня, даря наслаждение... _Бля, Северус, ну почему же ты не сказал, что это будет так больно?!_

Он такой большой... Он такой твёрдый... Он такой горячий... Вдавливает меня в матрац, держит, не даёт выбраться из-под него, ускользнуть, спрятаться, избежать этой невыносимой боли, а внутри всё трепещет малиновым желе. А там... Боже! Я боюсь дышать. Каждый вдох — новая пытка... Там он _пульсирует_ во мне. 

Жарким дыханием и легчайшими прикосновениями губ он заново рисует моё лицо. И шепчет едва слышно: 

— Дыши, мой хороший... Дыши... 

«Я мыслю, значит, я существую». Тот, кто это сказал, не лежал, задыхаясь от боли, с членом в собственной заднице. Мысли — не единственное доказательство моего существования. Особенно, когда их нет. 

— Вот и всё. Всё, мой хороший, всё... Посмотри на меня, Гарри! 

Я выдыхаю. Ресницы такие тяжеленные. Всё расплывается, и я часто моргаю, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо... 

Он весь мокрый, и его трясёт... _Эй, ты это чего? Это ж не тебя — словно бабочку на иголку!_

Дрожащей рукой я прикасаюсь к его влажной щеке, скольжу пальцами вверх к трепещущей голубой жилке на виске. 

В чёрных глазах на измученном, с искусанными губами лице я читаю свой приговор: передышка не будет длиться вечно. 

...Мои раскинутые крылья оставляют разноцветные пятна на смятых простынях.

 

_Конец._

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2009 год


End file.
